


The Beginning

by rsadelle



Category: The OC
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-02
Updated: 2003-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan twists a little to glance over his shoulder at Seth. He turns back to look at Marissa. "There's room," he says and holds up the edges of the covers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

Ryan wakes up when the door opens. He slits his eyes and watches Seth manage to close it again without making too much noise.

Seth crosses the room and stops beside the bed. Ryan can't see him anymore without moving. He lays quiet and still and lets Seth believe he's still asleep. The bed dips under Seth's weight as he slides in under the covers. Seth tucks his chin over Ryan's shoulder and lets out a soft sigh that ruffles Ryan's hair.

Ryan relaxes into Seth's warmth at his back and Seth's arm around his body and goes back to sleep.

He wakes up again a few hours later. This time he hasn't heard the door, but Marissa sits on the couch watching him.

"Hey."

"Hey." She gives him a soft half smile.

"What's up?" he asks.

"I guess I just came to do what he's doing," she says with a nod at Seth.

Ryan twists a little to glance over his shoulder at Seth. He turns back to look at Marissa. "There's room," he says and holds up the edges of the covers.

Marissa hesitates for a moment and then gets in. Ryan's arms settle around her and she tucks her face into the hollows of his shoulder. Seth's knuckles brushing against her skin in the space between her top and her shorts send as much heat through her as Ryan's hands stroking up her back and into her hair.

Seth is already awake and sitting up in bed when Ryan and Marissa wake up in the morning.

"So, listen," he says. "I was thinking, and Marissa hasn't been on my boat. There's enough room for three." He looks from Ryan to Marissa and back again.

"Yeah, all right," Marissa says. She smiles at Ryan, and then at Seth. "I'll go home and change."

Ryan smiles back at her. "Come back here. I'll make breakfast."

"Awesome," Seth says. "Awesome. Ryan makes a great breakfast."


End file.
